The King of Loons!
by Girlwitharedsweater
Summary: Why does Mr Gardener streak down Domino cities streets? Read and find out! One shot, co written with Woot-Ima-Fish!


**King of Loons**

" I like tea pots!" The loony man from down the street used to say when he walked down the street. My. My, my we miss him. What ever happened to him you may ask? Well I'm going to tell you, so sit back, relax and damn well listen to my story of the loony man from down the street.

He had incredibly bushy,brown hair, and seemed to rather enjoy streaking down the streets wearing nothing but his old navy jacket. I rather admired him for such courage for running past my house in the frost at 5:00 in the morning and 3 degrees below Celsius. See there is only one problem, Mr loony guy, sorry wait Mr Gardener is well, the father of my best friend (the girl I'm in love with)

simple huh?

But why? you ask, why do we miss him? Cause well the last time we saw him was when he was streaking past Mrs. Taylor's place screaming at the top of his lungs "I like tea pots! I like tea pots." The reason we never saw him again is well.. you see... these men came and gave him a jacket... the jacket well he sorta enjoys hugging himself more now.. anyway the men took Mr Gardener away in their white van.. we haven't seen him since. Omg.. I do miss the old fellow.. but now I get to play more cards games with his daughter and watch her lovingly as she tries to defeat, run me to the ground. But I thought the day would come when Mr Gardener would come back and we have to go back to secretly playing these card games.. because well Mr Gardener think it's a game only loons should play.

Then...in that case...I'm the King of games...so that means I am the king of loons!

Back when Mr gardener was around.. Oh I must have been eight, He came streaking past me shouting that very much missed phrase "I like teapots! I like teapots!" But the thing was his daughter was streaking past too, it was the best day of my life! My eyes nearly fell out as I saw her... She stopped and looked at me and said "It's hereditary... Sorry." I was.. well... speechless... but then she snapped out of it and my life became a drone... the next time I saw Mr Gardener running, I decided: let's give my life some jazz.. I stripped down to nothing and ran along side him yelling "The British are coming! The British are coming!"

Then, you know, my grandpa grounded me for what it seemed like years, and you know the millennium puzzle that was given to me, took me seven years to complete the thing!

Poor, poor Tea...her father was put in a hospital ward. While Atem and I were out saving the world. He was stuck in a ward hugging himself.**(A/N: I wish I could hug my self!)**

Then Atem left, and Mr Gardner died.

At his funeral I remember I was asked to give a speech.. would you like to hear it? Ok I will now read out my speech for the whole world to hear. I remember thinking that this was surreal. I stumbled my way up the aisle.

I sighed "Mr Loony guy was... Oh sorry Mr Gardener was a very well now man.. the best streaker this town has had." everyone laughed, thinking that I was kidding "... I mean he just knew how to it perfectly.. we shall all remember the phrase he used most often" I like teapots! I like teapots!" Indeed he did like teapots.. so today I would like to bury him along with a golden teapot of his choice.. Oh right he can't choose it..." Tea raised a eyebrow at me. "…but anyway I got him this golden Tea pot." I held it up, and as the sun shone down on it's golden coat, the engraved famous words '_I like Tea pots' _could be easily seen from the back row. Tea's tear streaked stood out to me, and I felt like _I _was the one in heaven.

Well yeah Mr gardener may he rest in loony heaven...err, I mean in heaven.

**R.I..P.**

P.s. Mine and Tea's first child dressed up as a teapot for Halloween. The weird thing about this is we DON'T KNOW WHERE THE TEAPOT SUIT CAME FROM.

P.s.s. Until we looked in the attic and saw many of them...

**Lilacstime:Tell me was that a tear jerker?**

**No?**

**well...I LIKE TEA POTS!**

**Your face!**

**Woot-Ima-Fish: Haha face... Haha...**

**Teapots are yummy.. ever tried to eat one?**

**No well your just weird... **

**Me, no I'm not weird.. you see where I come from**

**eating teapots is normal.. so that means your a fish! **

**And yeah you see I'm British so like I'm excused.**

**Lilacstime: Your face...lol**

**sorry Yugi was out of character!**

**Lol lol lol I'm French!**

**Woot-Ima-Fish: Bloody French men...**

**The British is here, the British are here **

***hides***

**Review!**

**You: NO!!**

**damn.....**

** Review **

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v  
**


End file.
